The Disowned
by Lilitu Nightmare
Summary: A kid that is thrown from her own home and must try to survive. What does she think of her brother after all those events? Family with the vampire exorcist and romance with the Noah of pleasure! Tyki/OC
1. No home

**This is my second story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

When I was younger, my brother I were close, much like best friends. I was the youngest of the family, only 6 years old. My brother and I were only different in a single year of age. We never left the castle, nor did we go out doors. My brother, being the eldest male child, was set to a chosen path. The flower garden that grew within the walls of this castle were to be his own responsibility when Father passed on.

The night my dear brother was told of his awful fate, we tried to flee from the castle. The man that I called 'Father' caught us and beat us both. Out of spite, he curse me and to prove so, he carved it into my hand, something to be a life long scar.  
As I began to to scream from the agony that my curse brought, my dear brother, all so kind and gentle, picked me up and cradled me in is arms.

"Aristar, put that witch down!" 'Father' scolded him roughly. In defiance, Aristar never let me go. He took me with him instead and covered me up in his own bed.

"Shh, Alyson, I won't let him hurt you ever again" My dear brother, Aristar spoke words that were kind and promising, but all in vain. He had done his best to comfort me, and I fell into a deep, restless slumber.

* * *

It wasn't long before I was given a horribly rude awakening by 'Father' dragging me out of bed and Aristar pleading with the man to leave me alone. My brother stuck blows against the man, but it was again, all in vain. The monster I called my 'Father' one, drug me out to the castle gate.

_"Begone, you traitor, you shall never be welcome here again!"_

And with that, the elder threw me out out the gate, along with the leather satchel that I tried to use in our escape, never able to return without dire consequences.

_**I am only 6 years old. **_

_**My name is Alyson Krory.**_

_**I don't have a home. **_

_**I have just been disowned.**_

* * *

******All right! Review please! I really want to know how I did this time!**


	2. Finding a mother

**This is chapter 2! Woot!**

* * *

The little village nearby the Krory castle was the first place I went to, in hope for help from those that lived there. Even though I was a small child, they saw my curse and ran me out of superstition for being a devil spawn.

I walked through the woods for what felt like an eternity. The satchel that was thrown with me from the Krory castle had my spare clothes, 200 guineas, a little bit of food, and a water canteen. The little bit of food I had was long gone and the hunger that I felt was worse than anything I had ever felt. Just when I was about to give up, just stop and lie down, I glimpsed a bit of a house. I would have just sworn I was just seeing things from being delirious, but I went to it anyways. To my surprise, the house was real or rather, the small hut was real, but was completely void of life. Inside was an old bed and a small chest. Inside the chest was a blanket, a broken mirror, a cutting tool, an old brush, and some books on plants and animals. After looking in all of the books. I checked the cupboards that were in the other side of the room. I found flints, pots, and what looked like a cauldron.

This was a witch's cottage.

I stood up to leave, but was brought back down by my own hunger. As I hit the floor, I spotted a silhouette in my darkening world.

* * *

I was, for once in many weeks, warm. Even though I was willing to stay in my comfortable dream world, my eyes widened themselves enough to peep out at my surroundings. I was wrapped in the blanket I saw from the chest I saw earlier, laying next to a fire. My eyes widened a bit more in realization that the witch must have returned and found me laying on her floor. Fear began to course through me as _something_ opened the door. This creature was far from human, this being obvious with it's height and long, black fingers. As I surveyed this, I felt a scream itching to erupt from my throat, but in fear of what it would do to me, I suppressed my fear as much as I possibly could.

_"You poor child, I'm scaring you!" _It's surprisingly high voice cooed as It appeared to shrink. After a very short period, It looked like a woman.

"I-I'm s-so so sorry for trespassing! I blurted out, fear edging my voice as I spoke. "I will be out of your hair in a moment ma'am!" As I spoke her expression became very sad.

"Oh, please child, I didn't mean to frighten you, I am just very lonely and I don't want to hurt anybody." The woman had tears building up in the corner of her eyes, so I did what my brother would do. I wrestled myself out of the blanket and barreled myself into a hug with the woman.

**"I am 6 years old, and my name is Alyson krory.**

**I don't have a home. I am disowned."**

* * *

**Woot! Another chapter! Review please! Oh, yes, I apologize for the chapters being short, I don't have a lot of time on my hands.**


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize to those that liked this story. I have come to a dead end since this story was originally one that I wrote before I knew about d. Gray man. I don't have any inspiration for it right now, but im sure that I will at some point.


End file.
